Play With Fire
by Noah Michaelis Dragneel
Summary: Natzu has an attack and Gray grounds him
1. Play With Fire

A/N: Hi! It's me! I wanted to make an angsty-ish one-shot with some Gratsu. Takes place when everybody aged up a but and the guild had a reunion party. T to be safe. Please read and review.

**_Tw- Anxiety/Panic attack_** **_and OOC-ness_**

* * *

The guild party had been going on for at least 3 hours. Natsu had to get out. His skin was crawling. His head was spinning. His vision was blurring.

"Hey Gray!" Natsu called out to gray who was about 3 feet from him

"Hey Nat- , Are you ok?" Gray said with concern while looking at his pale and shaking boyfriend

"I-I don't know. I n-need to get out" Natsu stuttered, his hands shaking out of control

"Ok, just close your eyes and I'll guide you out"

Natsu closed his eyes, trusting his boyfriends words. Gray grabbed his sholders, firm enough to control his actions but loose enough not to send him into a full blown attack

* * *

After Gray had led Natsu outside, Natsu's knees gave way. Gray just barely grabbed him before he hit the ground

Natsu curled in on himself and muttered unintellgible things to hisself. He had tremors running through his body and tears running down his face

"Natsu, look at me" Gray whispered and grabbed Natsu's chin forcing him to look at him

"I-I-I d-di-didn't m-mean k-kill h-her" Natsu whimpered out, to him or gray, not knowing the difference

Of course. Today had been the 2 year anniversary of the day Natsu had lost control

* * *

**"Daddy, up, up" Cora squealed in delight at her dads****"Ok Cora" Natsu complied, picking up his and Gray's 2 1/2 daughter****The little family had been at the park for most of the day, mostly playing with Cora**

**That night**

**"D-Daddy, help me!" Cora cried out from her bed in the other room**

**The house had filled with smoke where Natsu had set the house on fire, unintentionally, without noticing it**

**He had laid Cora down for a nap. He somehow made a spark emerge from his hand and catch the door down the hall on fire. The fire had already gotten to Cora's room before they noticed it.**

* * *

Natsu blanched white, leaning to the side, vomiting the contents of his stomach on the ground beside them, as the smell of burning flesh entered his nose. Nobody was burning at that moment. The flashback had brought back the way his senses reacted.

"It's ok" Gray murmered softly rubbing soothing circles on Natsu's back and pulling some hair out of his face

"No!" Natsu shouted pushing Gray away from him

"I don't deserve the comfort, or love! I KILLED OUR DAUGHTER FOR GOD'S SAKE. I'M NO GOOD. I DON'T DESERVE TO EVEN BE HERE RIGHT NOW. I DON'T DEserve anything right now" Natsu ranted, his voice cracking at the end of the sentence.

Natsu slid down the wall onto his knees as Gray came and enveloped him in a comforting hug

"No baby, it's not your fault at all. It was just a freak accident. It couldn't have been prevented." Gray said, in his most soothing voice

"Let's go home, baby" Natsu pleaded

"Ok, Sweetie pie" Gray helped pull Natsu to his feet, since he was still shaky

* * *

Gray drove home and Natsu had tired himself out, sleeping on the way back to their apartment.

"Sweetie, it's time to get up. We're home" Gray said shakimg Natsu's shoulder lightly

" 'm sleepin'. M' wnt five m're minutes" Natsu slurred still half-asleep

"Come on ya big lug" Gray grumbled as he picked up Natsu bridal style.

He carried Natsu to the apartment and laid him on the bed. He gave Natsu a small peck on the nose before changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"G'night Sweetie" Gray said pecking Natsu again and turning off the light

Natsu muttered somthing along the lines of good night and rolled over, making room for Gray

Both of them slept peacfully through the night, cuddling up to each other


	2. Please

A/N: This isn't a Fic but something I nees to tell you.

* * *

Yes, your mother will miss you. Yes, your bully will make a sappy facebook post about what a wonderful pearson you were, yes. Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem, but you know that. You know that. And you wonder why anyone and everyone has been shoving that down your throat since you first learned what the word suicide meant. Those slogans might have lost their meaning but anything that keeps you alive is worth saying. So don't kill yourself untill you finish your shampoo and conditioner at the same time. Don't kill yourself untill Doctor Who is finally canceled. Don't kill yourself untill you tell someone your best pasta recipe. Don't kill yourself because I will keep coming up with reasons that you need to hear all of them. Its a bad day, not a bad life. There's more to this. The world will keep spinning on it's axis without you but think about the sunlight. Think about the love you'll miss and the celeberity twitter posts. Think about you. Don't kill yourself. I love you. You're important.


End file.
